A shadow's Love
by Soiku-grl
Summary: I'm going to prove that what they say isn't true. A shadow can love and I will love that hero forever. Yaoi Link x Dark Link THIS STORY IS COMING BACK!
1. A shadow's discovery

I'm finally getting around to typing up this story! I am so happy of myself!

**This story is dedicated to Shadow Princess 15 because she just plain rules!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. They belong to the genius Shigeru Miyamoto.

Note: This story is all going to be in Link's and Dark Link's POV.

* * *

Link's POV

Alone.

That is how I was feeling at the moment. I felt like an outcast, someone who doesn't belong in this land. Just not long ago, I was kicked out of the one place that I thought I could call "home."

_Flashback_

_Link walked on the bridge leading to Kokiri Forest. When he got to the end he saw Saria standing at the entrance of the forest. He tried to get in but Saria stopped him. "I'm sorry Link, but you are not allowed in Kokiri Forest anymore." Saria said with a sad tone. "But why?" Link asked, tears already filling up in his eyes. "Because you are different from the other Kokiri." Saria said with a sad tone. "Goodbye Link………"_

I'm sitting under a tree, master sword in hand. I have decided that I don't belong in Hyrule or anywhere in this world. I bring the sword against my arm and push it down enough to get the blood to come out. I lie against the tree and say in a sad tone "Goodbye world…. I know you won't miss me……"Then I close my eyes and wait for death to come along.

Shadow's POV

I can't believe I was cast out of my own home land! I mean sure, I didn't defeat the hero when I was supposed to, but that doesn't mean you can tell me that I'm not allowed in the village anymore. I think I know the real reason they kicked me out of the village: I started to develop feelings for that blonde haired hero.

I'm walking along the dirt path in Hyrule field, getting soaked from the rain when all of a sudden; I see something leaning against a tree. I walk up to that said tree and I don't believe what I am seeing: There was Link, the hero of time, keeper of the master sword and the triforce of courage lying under the tree bleeding like crazy because of a cut on his arm. He looks like he has no where to go so I decide that I'm going to take him to the house I bought in Castle Town. I pick him up and am shocked to find that he is very light and seems like he hasn't eaten in days. I take off my hat, wrap it around the cut, and carry him to my house.

* * *

Wow……. I didn't know I can write this kind of stuff. I started to cry a little bit while I was writing this. You know what to do: Review! And now I am off to give up the rest of the day to studying world geography, one of the most boring subjects in the world. 


	2. A shadow's care

Wow…….. So many reviews. Now a couple of you complained about my writing style. I have one thing to say about that: Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda…………. Got it?

* * *

Dark Link's POV

I place the now soaking wet hero onto my bed in my house the city gave me. How did I get this house? The city gave it to me only if I promised not to try and take over Hyrule. So naturally, I accepted. I then put my attention back on my lighter half. I noticed that his golden blonde hair is covering his eyes and making him look much more attractive. I gently stroke his face as I watch his eyes start to flooder open.

Link's POV

"Where am I?" was the first thing that came into my head as I opened my eyes………. Wait, aren't I supposed to be dead? As I am pondering this thought, I look straight into the eyes of my darker half. Now I'm really confused. I thought I killed my darker half in that damned water temple. My mouth now feels like producing those things called words, so I ask Dark this one thing: "Where am I, how did I get here, and why the heck aren't you dead!!!" Ok, he's smirking at me. I never noticed how hot he looks when he smirks. Wait a minute…….. Where did that thought come from! I mentally scold myself as he answers that question I asked him: "You're in my house; you got here because I carried you here and I'm not dead because shadows can't die. Does that answer you question?" He asks in that cool, calm sexy voice………… Bad Link for thinking those thoughts! I try to sit up, but Dark gently pushes me back down on to the bed. "Don't get up; you are still really weak from your little stunt." He says in sort of a scolding voice that a mother uses to scold her children with. He then looks at me with a stern face and asks me: "Now, I want an explanation for what you were trying to do." I sigh and then start to speak: "I was………… trying to end my life. Nobody cares about me anymore……" Dark now looks confused. I then continue: "Zelda is too busy ruling Hyrule with her fiancé, Malon has too much work to do on the ranch to pay attention to me, and Naboroo and Darunia are in Termina. Also to top it all off, I got kicked out the one place I called home."

I close my eyes and start to cry. Suddenly, I feel a warm embrace around my body. I open my eyes and see Dark hugging me. He then starts to speak to me in a very soft tone: "Link, I care about you a lot." I sniffle and ask him, "You………. You care about me?" He nods and continues to speak: "If I didn't care about you, would I have taken you into my house and tried to heal you?" He then starts to rub circles on my back with his hand. "You see, everybody doesn't care about you……… because I care about you." I start to get a little sleepy and then I fell asleep. Dark started to stroke my face and whispered into my ear: "good night……… my hikari….."

* * *

Yay! This chapter is finally finished! Right now, I just want to give Link a hug! Sorry it took so long to update. I have a couple of reasons why it took so long: school, finals, and of course my laziness!

Read and review!


	3. A shadow's promise

Ok, after a LONG hiatus period, I'M BACK! I felt like I should probably update this story, so I'll try to update as fast as I can, ok?

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda. Got it memorized?

Link's POV

"_Link, I care about you a lot."_

"_Everybody doesn't care about you……because I care about you."_

These things that Dark told me still run through my head. He cares about me? I'm not sure that I can believe this. He may be telling the truth, but I just don't believe what he said. I mean, this is Dark Link we're talking about. He was raised by Ganondorf and I know for a fact that Ganon didn't teach Dark Link to tell the truth and act like a perfect gentleman (AN: Linkie still has a sense of humor!!) I start to shiver a little bit and a few seconds later, I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I think Dark noticed that I was cold. I open my eyes and see him hugging me to help me get warm. I feel my face heat up a little bit. I then ask Dark: "Why are you doing this for me?" He looks at me and responds: "Because I think it's the right thing to do. Now go back to sleep, little one." As I shut my eyes I mumble in a quiet voice: "You shouldn't do this for me. No one cares about me anymore…."

Dark Link's POV

As I watch Link sleep, I start to think about some of the things Link told me.

"_You shouldn't do this for me. Nobody cares about me anymore..."_

Now that just confuses me. I thought since Link defeated Ganondorf, he would be cared about. Then it hit me like the Megaton Hammer hitting me on the head: (AN: Poor Dark Link, getting hit on the head with the Megaton Hammer) after Link defeated Ganondorf, every one forgot that Hyrule was taken over by an "Evil man from the desert." And even if they did remember, they wouldn't really care about a boy that no one even heard about. I then looked down at Link's sleeping form. He looks so angelic when he's sleeping. I then decided: I'm going to protect and care for this boy. And that's a promise.

* * *

There you go people! The chapter you've been waiting months for is finally up! (Munches on a cookie)

Link: where did you get that cookie?

I got it from a reviewer.

Link: Oh.

Dark: Now review, or else I shall release a rabid Navi on you!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear Readers,

I am very sad to say that I won't be continuing this story. In fact, I am not planning on writing or updating any Zelda stories of mine. I have lost all inspiration for continuing these stories. But this doesn't mean I am going out of writing completely. I am still planning on writing stories in the Kingdom Hearts and Tales of the Abyss section.

-Soiku-Grl


	5. A shadow's struggles

Remember when I said that I was discontinuing "A Shadow's love"? Well, I'm here to tell you that……. IT'S BACK!!!!!! Yes, that's right. I am going to continue the story that so many of you have fallen in love with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. (Man, it's been WAY too long since I had to say that….)

"…"- speech

'…'- thoughts

* * *

Link's POV

I open my eyes and try to remember where I am. 'Oh yea, I'm at Dark's house…' I get out of the soft bed I was in, my legs threatening to give out for not being used for a long time. I start walking to the kitchen, holding onto the wall for support. When I get to the doorway, I stop. Dark is sitting at the table, reading the paper, and…..OH MY GOD IS HE SHIRTLESS?!! After a little bit of examination, I have come to the conclusion that yes, my darker half is shirtless and is really HOT! Wait, I just called him hot again, didn't I? Why do I have these feelings?! I'm so confused……

Dark Link's POV

I'm sitting at the kitchen table reading the daily news. As I finish looking at the comics (Hey, I enjoy the comics as much as a normal person does), I notice Link standing in the doorway. I can't help but notice how cute he looks with his hair all messed up like it is. I watch him walk towards the table, stumbling a few times. I guess he's getting used to walking again. I ask him what he wants to eat and he just replies with, "Just milk." I start to go on a rant about how milk alone isn't a breakfast and that, and I quote: "YOU NEED MORE THAN COW MILK TO GET MEAT ON THOSE THINGS YOU CALL LEGS!" Wow, I sound more like his mother than his darker half that tried to kill him. After a couple of seconds, he asked for an apple with a cute pout on his face. You should have seen it; he looked like a cute little kid! Anyway, I got his apple and he started to drink his milk. That day I learned an important lesson: I shouldn't watch Link drink a cup of milk. At one point, some of the milk ran out of his mouth and down his chin. I had to fight my body so I wouldn't get a nosebleed. Why did my lighter half have to be so adorable???

* * *

Heh, Dark is suffering… It's somewhat entertaining in a way…. So there, here's a NEW chapter for "A Shadows Love". And yes, I know this chapter stinks, but I have to get back into writing this story. Also, probably starting next chapter, I won't only put it in Link and Dark Link's POV.


End file.
